Changer of Fate
by Prongs925
Summary: It hurts Sirius to see James with Lily, so when the wedding comes Sirius decides to change fate and everyone's elses destiny...Read and Review! Slash! JPSB! On hold!
1. Chapter 1

Changing Fate

Disclaimer: Do not own anything!

Chapters: 1 out of ?

**Warning: Contains MPREG and Slash! You have been warned so I do not want any flames!**

* * *

It was sick, everything in this stupid church made me sick. I did not want to be here but my best friend, James Potter, made me come. I was his best man. He was getting married to a bitch. He did not want to be up there to marry that thing. I knew it by the way he forced his smiles and how his voice cracked. He did not want to be there.

So why do it? Because of some fucked up prophecy that is why. That bitch, Lily, did not want to be up there either by the scowl on her face. I do not know why she is so sour, she is about to marry someone so amazing and beautiful it is a surprise he is not a god.

What should I know I only love the man?

I remember the first time I even knew that I even had feelings for James Potter...

_Flashback_

_James was in front of me saying something about Quidditch but I wasn't paying attention because for the first time ever, I actually **saw** my best friend. _

_I noticed how when he was happy, his eyes would light up and how his messy black hair could get in his eyes. His soft kissable lips and I let my mind wander what was under those robes._

_I stared at him transfixed with his beauty. Then, I leaned in and kissed him softly. He gasped and pulled back._

_He turned bright red and stuttered out, "I-I g-got t-to go" before he left me sitting there. That was when I knew that I was interested in my best friend. _

_End of Flashback_

It was a silent agreement between us that we did not mention that again but I wanted to so badly to ask if he felt the same.

I sigh and try not to cry as I hear the priest ask, "If anyone object, please speak now or forever hold your peace"

Hold my peace...

How could I forever hold my peace when I want to object? I glance up for a minute and that is when James' hazel eyes stared into my gray ones, and I saw all of his emotions.

The pain, the sorrow, the pleads, the love?

I blink then I made a quick decision, which may or may not alter our fate and destiny, and stand up and yell, "I object!"

* * *

_A/n: Where did that come from! What ya think? Review if you think I should continue! Please no flamers! Because I will castrate flamers… I hate them I had warned you that there will be Slash and male pregnancy so if you don't like don't fucking read it but then they have the gall to flame the author saying that was disgusting or to that effect. That is what pisses me off! The Author told the readers what to expect so why yell at them! To all the readers who do not like slash I give you advice…**DONOT READ THE STORY IF YOU HATE SLASH!** It is simple as that...than you will be happy and I will be too…oops I was on a rant sorry! Read and review! Tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions?_

_Prongs_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own!

_Chapter 2 of ?_

**Warning: MPREG and SLASH!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The pain, the sorrow, the pleads, the love?_

_I blink then I made a quick decision, which may or may not alter our fate and destiny, and stand up and yell, "I object!"_

* * *

They all gasped as the people assembled there turned toward me. I blinked as James looked at me questionably, what was I suppose to do now? I took a deep breath before I went up to James, aware of all the eyes on me, and whisper, "Can I talk to you?"

He looked doubtful but then he nodded and I dragged him out to the parking lot when we arrived, I realized that I did not know what to say.

Looking in his eyes, I knew what I wanted so muttering, "Fuck it" I grabbed both of his arm and pulled him towards me. I put my lips to his own soft ones. He was shock to say the least because he was not responding then he pulled back looking fearful.

Talk about mixed up messages.

"I can't Sirius…we can't" He said before he began walking toward the church.

"Damn it!" I cursed before I kicked the wall. I yelped as my foot pulsed with pain. I began to cry but not from the pain from my foot but from the pain in my heart.

* * *

_A/n: Aww…Poor Sirius! Review would be appreciated!_

_Prongs_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not anything

Chapter 3 of ?

Warnings: Slash!

* * *

I lay on the couch in my apartment, drunk. What did you expect me to do? Someone I love more than life itself has rejected me two times.

And it hurts…

It hurts so much and I wish that the pain would just go away. I wish for many things but do I get it? No.

I hear a knock at the door. Who could that be? Taking a moment to clear my head , I got up sluggishly from the couch and trudged toward the door. I opened the door and who did you think it was?

James…

"What do you want Potter?" I knew my voice came out in a slur but I did not care. Right now, I did not care for anything.

James sighed before he joined me on the couch. He whispered, "I deserved that"

Damn straight, you deserve that

"Yes, you did" was my reply to him. I looked at him, his tuxedo was still on and he looked tired and panicked.

He could not look anymore cuter…

He sighed once more before he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"I came to apologize," he said

"For what? For hurting me or for marrying her" I blurted out without thinking

"For hurting you," James said finally looking at me

"Well" I said raising my eyebrow

He sighed before he said, "I'm sorry Siri I'm just confuse"

I studied him carefully before I asked, "You feel the same way?" and if you do not I do not want to lose my best friend, I silently added

"Feel the same way?" He repeated before looking at me

"Yeah" I said smiling slightly

He sighed before he mumbled something inaudible

"I can't hear you," I said teasingly

He looked at me before he kissed me rather chastely on the lips. Pulling away he whispered, "Does that answer the question"

I smiled before I pulled him in another passionate kiss. I moan lightly as he opened his mouth to let my tongue enter his mouth. James taste so good. He wrapped his arms around my neck before he lay down on the couch with me on top.

I began panting lightly as I took his shirt off…you can imagine what happen next

* * *

Later that day, we both lay in my bed. I sighed happily, I finally had James. Though one thing did bother me still

"James" I said trying to wake him

"Yeah?" he said sleepily as he put his head on my chest

"Did you and Lily get married?"

* * *

A/n: Please do not hate me! I know that it not that long but I just cannot write long chapters yet. I am a beginner writer and I will have to keep getting the hang of writing long chapters. So please be patient with me! Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I hope you review and I try to make the next chapter as long as possible maybe 1,000 and more.

I am currently taking request for any stories you want me to write. You can either leave me a review or send me a message. Just do not ask me to write a James/Lily fic. I despise Lily with a passion!

-Prongs


End file.
